Stand Here With Me: Kiss Me
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Danny and Sam remmebered a chilhood place where they met. It'd been so long since they visited the place. They figure it'd be a good way to both reminisce and let Tucker know a bit more about how they met. But Something's revealed to them as well. [DXS]


A/N: So I've had this saved on my computer for awhile and finally got around to posting it. So here it is. Stand Here With Me by Creed. I'm telling you, these guys rock!

**

* * *

**

**Stand Here With Me: Kiss Me**

**

* * *

**

_**5S5**_

_**You always reached out to me  
and helped me believe  
All those memories we share  
I will cherish every one of them**_

_**5S5**_

"Hey guys!" Danny shouted as he came running towards his friends. It was a Sunday afternoon, around 5:30, and they were meeting at the park. Tucker and Sam were wondering where Danny was. He always was so late. The ghosts just don't seem to leave him alone these days.

"Alas," Sam said as he came close, adding a little accent to her voice. "The ghost-child has agreed to join us!"

Tucker snickered. Danny leaned forward on his knees and panted, trying to catch his breath. Sam smirked.

"Oh...ha...ha," Danny said breathlessly. He stood up and looked at them. "Guess...where Young Blood got me to chase him to?"

"The beach?" Tucker guessed. Danny shook his head and smiled.

"Through the mall?" Sam tried.

"You'll never guess!" Danny laughed.

Sam and Tucker thought for long seconds. "The woods?" Sam asked slowly.

"Close!" Danny exclaimed.

"Somehwere in the woods..." Sam mused aloud.

"Remember the Old Crooked Tree?" Danny asked. This snapped Sam's attention to him as she smiled.

"No way!" she exclaimed. Danny nodded. Tucker looked confused. He didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Old Crooked Tree?" he asked.

"It was before either Sam or me met you," Danny explained. "The Old Crooked Tree was what we named a special spot down in the woods. It's the very edge of the woods where the city cuts off. The Old Crooked Tree was the tallest there a long time ago. If I remember correctly, that's where Sam broke her arm after falling offa that tree."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! That stupid squirrel came out of nowhere!" Sam snapped. Danny laughed.

"Anyway, I re-discovered the place just a while ago while I was chasing Young Blood. You wouldn't believe how much it still looks the same. And the place still overlooks the ocean from the top! But, ya know, I think the view is even better now."

"Do you still remember the way?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"You bet!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go! Haven't seen that place in years! And Tucker, it's your chance to learn a little more about how Danny and I met!"

"Seriously? I heard it's a great story!" Tucker said.

"From who?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"No one." Tucker's reply was quick. Danny suspected it was probably Jazz. She's the only other person who knew. Danny shook his head, but said nothing more about the matter.

"Okay, well, let's go!"

_**5S5**___

But the truth of it is  
there's a right way to live  
And you showed me  
So now you live on in the words of a song  
You're a melody

_**5S5**_

The trio found themselves going deep into the woods. Tucker was less than happy to be there. He hated the woods and anything that had nothing to do with any form of technology. He even hated the fact his phone had no signal. "Man, I hate the woods," he murmured.

"We're almost there, Tucker," Danny informed him.

"Hey, why didn't you just fly us there?" Tucker asked then. Sam grinned.

"Come on, Tuck, have some spirit!" she said.

"This coming from the girl who's against everything having to do with comical funniness?" Tucker asked.

"I'm no etymologist or anything, but I'm pretty sure 'funniness' isn't a word," Danny said.

"We'll look it up later," Sam said as they crossed another short clearing before going back into the thickest of the woods yet.

"But seriously!" Tucker said. "Couldn't you have flown us there?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "But I kind of like going the old fashioned way. Reminds me more of how the whole thing began."

"Mind explaining?" Tucker asked. Danny chuckled.

"Sure," he murmured. He thought back a little bit, then began, "It all happened like this, when Sam and I were only six..."

_Running. Running through the darkness. I don't know where I'm going! "Gah!" I exclaim, as I come crashing down to the ground. Then, from the momentum I had going, I find myself tumbling forward, rolling slightly through the grass on the floor onto my back. I lie on the ground for a long time, listening to my thoughts as they spun crazily through my head and feeling my heart beat faster and faster with each dark thought. _

_"I'm lost," I whisper quietly through choked sobs. Tears escape my eyes but I wipe them away quickly. I sit up and look around. Around me are trees in every direction. I don't see anything but darkness and green._

_I hear nothing but the calls of birds, the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crumpling and...and..._

_"Hey, what's your name?" _

_I scream and jump to my feet, running away from the voice. I turn back around when I stop running and stare wide-eyed at the girl standing there before me. _

_She has long black hair that's tied up in two pig tails, one on each side of her head. I didn't know how she got there or who she was, but I had a feeling she was going to tell me. _

_"Sorry," she said, laughing. Her black shorts reached down to her knees. On her feet were black sneakers and her shirt was a dark purple color, almost black too. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam."_

_"You didn't scare me!" I shout back. "I was just...surprised is all." She giggles, then walks towards me. _

_"What are you doing here?" she asks, stopping a little bit in front of me. _

_"Ehm...I was playing a game with my sister and I ran too far into the woods. I don't know where to go," I say. _

_"Oh," she murmurs. "Well, I know this place like the palm of my hand!" _

_"Can you help me?" I ask. _

_"Sure," she mumbles. "But first, guess what I found?"_

_I roll my eyes and think about all the reasons why I dislike girls. They're always trying to get us guys into trouble. _

**(At the moment Danny said this to Tucker, Sam bopped him on the side of the head. Danny grins, then continues with the story.)**

_Anyway, I wasn't in the mood for games, so I said, "I give up."_

_Sam sighs and grabs my hand by the wrist and pulls me off to one side, where she'd come from I supposed. We go through a couple of layers of leaves and stuff before we finally come to a small clearing. From afar, if you listened very closely, you could hear waves. "Do you know how to climb trees?" Sam asks. _

_"Of course," I snap and she grins. _

_"Well, come on, I want you to see something!" _

_**5S5  
**__**  
'Cause you stand here with me now  
Ye-ahhhhhh  
Yeah**_

_**5S5**_

_I watched as the girl slowly climbed up the tree's nearly empty branches. It was sturdy, and could keep her and me up at the same time, but I never was too fond of climbing up. _

**("No, you were not," Sam said, agreeing.**

**"Hey, I'm telling the story here!" Danny exclaimed. He cleared his throat and said, "Now where was I? Oh yeah...")**

_Well, Sam made it to the top and called back down to me when she noticed I wasn't going after her. "Come on!" she shouted. _

_"I'm going..." I murmured and looked around, hoping Jazz would have popped out of nowhere at that very second and told me it was time to go home. But of course, she didn't. I walked over towards the tree and began to climb. _

_The Crooked Old Tree, as we called it later, was slanted and had a bunch of levels I guess you could say, because it bent just like a staircase. It wasn't that hard to climb and that's always a good thing. _

_Soon enough, she came back into view. We were near the top already, and she was looking down towards something. I didn't understand what she was looking at, so I climbed all the way towards where was. "Ready?" she asked, turning to me._

_"For what?" I asked. _

_"To jump!" she exclaimed. _

_"What!?" I shouted. But she only giggled. _

_"Look," she said, and pointed down at whatever she'd been looking at. Sure enough, there was ground down there where she was pointing. It was about four feet down. To me, that was a bit high. It was barren land too, no grass or anything, just rock. _

_"I dunno..." I said uncertainly. _

_"Don't be so scared!" she shouted and actually jumped down! I was about to shout out something, but stopped when I saw that she landed on her feet on the solid ground. She stood up from her crouched position and grinned at me. "Come down!" she shouted up. _

_I was ready to just **climb** back down, but I knew she'd never let me live it down. So I slipped my left leg towards the right so I was sitting on the tree branch like a chair and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I pushed msyelf off the branch. _

_I screamed as the few seconds passed and then I found my feet coming in contact with the ground and I landed. Pain shot up through my legs and I opened my eyes. The minute I did, I feel backwards, wincing as the pain shooting up my legs seemed to fade. _

_"You okay?" Sam asked, leaning over me and extending a hand. I nodded and took her hand. She helped me up and I dusted myself off. "Hey," she said suddenly. "I don't think you ever told me your name."_

_"Oh, I'm Danny," I replied. "Danny Fenton."_

_Sam smiled fondly and took my hand. "Come on, Danny!" she said and pulled me over to the edge of where we were. It was like a small plateau. It was only about ten feet either way you looked at it. She took me to the edge where it was a bit slanted up. From there, the wind blew somewhat softly. And from there, you could see the most perfect view of the ocean. The horizon looked as clear as day, and with the sun beginning to set, it was the most amazing sight ever. _

**_5S5_**

_'Cause you stand here with me now  
Ye-ahhhhhh  
Yeah_

_**5S5**_

"Was it really that amazing?" Tucker asked skeptically.

"Yeah it was," Sam said quietly. "I'll never forget that sight. Never seen anything like it in my life."

"Wow, Sam," Tucker said. "Never thought I'd hear that coming from you. You're acting so out of character!"

Sam threatened to smack him in the head and Tucker snickered.

"Hey, I can have my moments, too," Sam said, only playfully slapping the back of his head. Danny grinned.

"We're almost there," he said and sped up slightly, vanishing into the distance.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as he heard a loud rustling of leaves ahead. At this, Tucker and Sam ran forward, almost tripping over each otehr as they ran into the clearing just beyond a couple of more sheets of vegetation, leaves, and branches.

"Danny!" they chorused as they reached another clearing. They looked around, seeing nothing.

"Shh!" came a disembodied voice. Tucker and Sam nearly jumped out of their boots seeing as the voice came from behind them. They both spun around quickly. Danny was floating their facing them, finger to his lips. "Quiet," he said softly. "Listen."

He kept one finger at his lips and with his other hand, pointing to his ear.

Sam and Tucker made no sound and listened as the sounds of birds and the wind through the trees sounded. But there was something else that caught Sam's ear. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side, listening intently. Her eyes snapped opened and widened in realization of what it was.

"Waves," she whispered so quietly she hardly heard herself. But Danny knew what she'd said. He nodded. A small smile pulled at the corners of Sam's lips as she grinned.

_**5S5**_

_Just when fear blinded me  
you taught me to dream  
I'll give you_ everything_ I am  
and still fall short of  
What you've done for me!_

_**5S5**_

And her eyes gleamed with such beauty, Danny feared he'd melt into ghost goop. "Old fashioned climbing now, I'm guessing?" Tucker asked.

Danny and Sam snapped out of their dazes and looked at him, grinning now. "There would be no point, were too tall to fully enjoy the thrill of jumping off the branch and climbing up. Let's fly there, shall we?" She turned to Danny then. Danny grinned and flying behind both teens, wrapped an arm around and beneath their arms; Sam around her waist else she'd slap him if he touched a certain...region, for lack of a better word.

He flew them over the Old Crooked Tree and onto a cliff-like part beyond it. It was a large area, flat and in the sun. From there you could see every other part of the woods behind, to the left, and right of you except for the trees that were way too high.

And in front of you, was the ocean. Danny landed them down on the ground and elt them go. Tucker stared around the place, eyeing every corner. Sam, however, looked on at the sea and it's wide-range. She smiled ever so fondly at it, eye's shifting down to the ground, taking a few steps forward then, as if reliving the moment.

"I remember..." she whispered, catching Tucker and Danny's attentions. She looked up as she neared the edge of the plateau towards the ocean. She stared out as the sun began to set, drenching the sky in yellows, reds, and oranges. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "I remember the joy I felt when I shwoed you this place for a the first time." She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. "The butterflies in my stomach..."

The wind seemed to blow around them a lot more than on level ground up there. Sam;s hair blew in the wind around her face. Danny side-smiled.

**_5S5_**

**_In this life that I live  
I hope I can give love unselfishly  
I've learned the world is bigger than me  
You're my daily dose of _reality**

_**5S5**_

He walked up and stood next to her, gazing out to sea as well. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah," he mumbled softly. "I remember that. I have to admit, I was sorta scared of you that day. Never know when some random girl's gonna push you off a cliff."

Sam laughed and nudged his shoulder playfully. There seemed to be a lot of that happening lately, Tucker thought silently, smirking at the couple.

"Hey!" Sam laughed.

"Well, it's true. But..." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "After that, I guess you taugth me a couple of lessons. Some that make me who I am."

"Oh really?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Danny chuckled and nodded. "I used to be pretty isolated. I think jazz used to be my best friend!" He stop laughing and his face became serious and blank. "But...with you, I learned to trust people a bit more openly. I guess that...I guess you taught me how love a friend and care about who gets hurt..."

"You really know how to charm a girl," Sam said, smiling at him. Danny grinned.

"Another thing I learned," he said. "When you've got a girl as tough as you to charm, you learn a thing or two." He turned to her fully then.

_**5S5  
**_  
_**'Cause you stand here with me now  
**__**Ye-ahhhhhh  
**__**Yeah**_

_**5S5**_

His eyes looked into hers as his hand reached for her own. She locked eyes with him too, searching through those baby blue orbs for any type of clue to tell her how tot ake this. His words rang in her ears.

_"When you've got a girl as tough as you to charm, you learn a thing or two."_

A hot blush rose to her cheeks.

_**5S5**_

_**'Cause you stand here with me now  
**__**Ye-ahhhhhh  
**__**Yeah **_

_**5S5**_

Tucker watched with some amazement. This was defintiely gonna get him a few extra bucks for sure! He searched through his pocket. He didn't want to miss seeing a real make-out between them for the world!

_**5S5**_

_**On and on we sing this song  
**__**'Cause you stand here with me now**_

_**5S5**_

Sam's breath caught in her throat. "How do you feel about a guy who makes the first move?" Danny asked her, and she found she couldn't speak. Her words choked her. Danny smiled.

_Come on, Sam! Speak, woman! _

"Uh-I...I don't kn-know," she said, blinking rapidly, the words rolling all over her tongue like marbles out of control. She shook her head. "I've been waiting for it to happen."

_**5S5**_

_**On and on we sing  
**__**On and on we sing  
**__**On and on we sing  
**__**On and on we sing**_

_**5S5**_

"You've waited too long," Danny whispered and closed in for the kill, surprising himself and Sam all at the same time as his lips brushed hers teasingly before pressing them firmly but gently against hers.

Sam's eyes widened, but she couldn't help but fall into him as the kiss continued. Her eyes closed and she returned the kiss back to him.

Danny smiled, despite the moment.

How long he'd waited to kiss her again.

_But for real._

_**5S5**_

_**On and on we sing**_  
_**On and on we sing  
**__**On and on we sing  
**__**On and on we sing**_

_**5S5**_

His hands held her shoulders, she fell into his embrace. _I can't believe we're doing this..._

_Tucker's gonna be ranting on and on for weeks..._

_God, I think I'm in love...with my best friend. How cliché is that?_

_My best friend in the whole world...I've known this for so long but..._

_I was scared to make the first move..._

_To ruin our friendship..._

_But this is it..._

_The moment of truth..._

_**Does she feel the same way?**_

_**Do I really know what I'm getting into?**_

_**5S5**_

_**On and on we sing  
On and on we sing  
On and on we sing  
On and on we sing**_

_**5S5**_

They parted for breath, lips tingling, eyes half-closed and dazed as they gazed at each other not two inches away.

Now it was Danny's turn to search ehr eyes. What did she feel now? Did she love him back? Would she...would she reject him?

She smiled.

Before he could say anything, she threw herself into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, burying her face in his chest. He didn't know what that meant, so he held her too.

"I love you," she whispered. Danny smiled and held her tighter. He didn't know what to say.

He chuckled.

_**5S5**_

_**On and on we sing  
On and on we sing  
On and on we sing  
On and on we sing  
this song**_

_**5S5**_

Tucker grinned. "This is SO going on pay-per-view!" he exclaimed, then quickly shut his mouth. That was supposed to stay in his head.

Both teens looekd his way, Sam parted form Danny about five inches. She grinned mischievously.

Tucker put away his PDA and grinned shakily. "Uhm, I mean! The sunset was beautifu! Who wouldn't pay for that? Just lemme get the last few seconds of it and we'll be on our way, and - Whoa!"

"I hope you know how to climb, Foley!" shouted Sam.

"Or fix broken bones on your own!" shouted Danny.

"Gah!"

Tucker ran for the tree, ready to climb down as the new couple ran after him, trying to keep up.

Alas, the sky was drenched into blue and purple, as the horizon blanketed the sun until morning.

_**5S5**_

**_'Cause you stand here with me_**

**_5S5_**

* * *

E/N: -sigh- I enjoyed writing this...and don't worry! I'll up-date my other fics soon enough! I'm working on it, people! Also, watch out for my Christmas one-shot, 'Weekend Warriors: Time Won't Wait'! It'll be out by the 25, I'm sure of it! 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
